


Unexpected

by snapealina



Series: Sorting Hat Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets some unexpected help from a Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sortinghatdrabs on LJ in 2009
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

“Oh, no! I forgot my History of Magic book in my dorm.” Ron sighed loudly, making Hermione look up from her homework.

“This is the library, Ron. They have the book right over there,” Hermione pointed to a shelf behind him.

“But the Slytherins are over there,” Ron moaned, “and I really don’t want to face Malfoy right now and…”

“Honestly, Ronald.” Hermione hissed. “You are hopeless, do you know that?”

She got up and walked towards the Slytherins.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson were all sitting laid-back in their chairs, tripping first-year Hufflepuffs by hexing their shoelaces together.

Theodore Nott, on the other hand, was just sitting there, reading ‘Hogwarts: A History’ and seemed to not register what was going on around him.

Hermione smiled to herself. That was one of her favourite books, and she had never seen anyone else reading it before.

“Oh, look,” Malfoy called out. “The Mudblood’s here. Can’t stay away from us, can you?” Malfoy sniggered and Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy followed suit. The fifth boy didn’t join in.

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Hermione sneered and started looking at the shelf for the right book. She located it on the top shelf and took out her wand to summon it.

“Accio, A History of Magic,” she called. The book didn’t budge.

“Accio, A History of Magic!” She tried again, but still no luck.

Hermione heard the Slytherins chuckle behind her.

“ACCIO, A HISTORY OF MAGIC!” she yelled, but nothing happened, except for Pansy Parkinson howling with laughter.

Hermione turned around and saw that Draco Malfoy had his wand out, pointing it at the same book. He was blocking her charm.

Hermione was getting furious, and pointed her wand at Draco.

“Stop it this instantly or I’ll….”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence before the book fell on the floor in front of her.

Hermione looked at the bunch of Slytherins and realised that Theodore Nott had just summoned the book for her.

Nott turned to Draco. “Really, Malfoy… Don’t you have anything better to do than to do some really childish blocking charms? Don’t you have some more first-years to terrorise?

Malfoy’s face went even paler than usual. He sneered at Nott and left the library, followed by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione just stood there, shocked, staring at the Slytherin boy.

“Well, now you have your book,” he simply said, before he sat down and started reading again.

Hermione was baffled. Had she just been helped by a Slytherin? Could it really be that they weren’t all that bad?

She picked up the book and walked over to him.

“Nott?”

He looked at her.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled at him.  


“Don’t get used to it, Mudblood.” Theodore Nott replied and looked down at his book again.


End file.
